Wansapanataym
Wansapanataym (Filipinisation of the English phrase once upon a time) is a Philippine fantasy-drama anthology produced and aired by ABS-CBN. The series aired in 1997 until 2005, then re-aired from 2006 to 2007. On September 11, 2010, the series aired again on ABS-CBN's weekend primetime block with new episodes, and remakes of past episodes until April 14, 2019. History The series was launched in 1997, then was moved to a weekend primetime slot until 2005, having genre similarities with ABS-CBN Foundation-produced education program Hirayamanawari (which features Filipino short stories for children) and another 1980's series "Pinoy Fantasy." On May 8, 2006, the show was re-aired on weekday mornings until 2007. A film was also produced based on the series' genre, which starred Shaina Magdayao, Serena Dalrymple and Christopher de Leon. Judy Ann Santos and the late Rico Yan graced the first episode of this program. In 2004, the series had two child characters (Nash Aguas and Sharlene San Pedro) and a magical book inside the chest in every prologue and epilogue of the show.thumb|The pilot episode of Wansapanataym|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judy_Ann_Santos and the late Rico Yan graced the first episode of this program. In 2004, the series had two child characters (Nash Aguas and Sharlene San Pedro) and a magical book inside the chest in every prologue and epilogue of the show. 1999 Film The movie adaptation had only one episode was made in 1999. The story is about an orphan named Anna (Shaina Magdayao) who searched for her long-lost father (Christopher de Leon). With the guardian angel Barbiel's (Serena Dalrymple) help, Anna was able to see her father even for a moment. 2010 Revival During the ABS-CBN Trade Launch held at the NBC Tent @ The Fort last August 2010, it was announced that Wansapanataym will come back with new episodes replacing Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla. Unlike in the previous ones, the revival focuses on adaptations based on "komiks" on the first season. It was started on September 11, 2010 with its first episode "Inday Bote" starring Melai Cantiveros. The succeeding seasons focuses on the original format. WansapanaSummer WansapanaSummer (first called as Wansapanataym Special) is a Philippine fantasy-drama anthology produced and aired by ABS-CBN. It is a re-run of the past episodes of Wansapanataym. It airs Monday-Friday 10:15am–11:00am replacing Ohlala Couple's timeslot on ABS-CBN. Wansapanataym Classics A classics re-run version of the anthology series Wansapanataym Classics premiered on September 1, 2013 on Jeepney TV. It airs every Sunday night and replays every Friday & Saturday morning. The series airs past episodes from 1997 to 2005. There is a possibility that ABS CBN will also air "Wansapanataym Klasiks". Wansapanataym Classics also airs in Cinema One Global. Theme Song The theme song was sung by Michelle Ayalde and Roselle Nava in the movie. The song was composed by Homer Flores and lyrics by Jose Bartolome. The song was used from 1997 until 2005. In the revival, the theme song was changed and was also sung by Nyoy Volante. Awards *PMPC Star Awards 2000 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program *PMPC Star Awards 2001 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program *PMPC Star Awards 2002 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program *PMPC Star Awards 2003 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program *PMPC Star Awards 2004 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program (Tied with Nginiig) *Catholic Mass Media Awards: Hall Of Fame 2004 *PMPC Star Awards 2005 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program (Tied with Nginiig) *Catholic Mass Media Awards: 2011 Best Children and Youth Program *PMPC Star Awards 2011 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program Bugoy in Chalk Boy *Catholic Mass Media Awards: 2012 Best Children and Youth Program[1] *PMPC Star Awards 2012 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program *21st KBP Golden Dove Awards 2013's "Best Children’s Program". *PMPC Star Awards 2013 for TV's Best Horror-Fantasy Program Trivia *The first logo includes a blue spiral background with a big W. * In February 2005, the series ended with a message "Maraming salamat sa mga batang lumaki sa Wansapanataym". Also, the series ended because of it's cheap production an horrendous storyline. *In 1998, the series started to have title cards in every episode. *The logo changed In 2001. The logo is set in evening. It includes a dwarfe, mermaids and tikbalang facing the title. *Some episodes' title parodies a popular movie, song and video games. * In 2004, the logo changed again. The logo includes a mountain, stars and a book. It is used until 2005. *In the teaser for the revival, the teaser includes a clip from Komiks. *Jeepney TV misspelled the title as "Wansapanatym". *If you look closely to the original logo of Wansapanataym, the letter S is capitalized. *The font of the logo is Edwardian Script (at the begininng) and arial rounded. *In 2001, the series still uses title cards but the background was the same in the intro. *Clips from the episodes are included in the 50th Anniversary of ABS-CBN station ID. *The 2004 logo is inspired on a puppet show background. *The original timeslot of Wansapanataym is aired every Weekdays but moved to Sunday night In 2005 and return In 2014. *There is a possibility that Johnny Manahan is the creator of Wansapanataym.